A Series of Unexpected Discovers
by LadyCizzle
Summary: A Sequel to That Thing Called Love. They tried to keep their relationship a secret but one by one the entire team found out. In their own hilarious and crazy ways. Filled with McNozzo goodness.
1. Forensics Truth

Summary: SO I've had this sequel written for months now but for some reason never got around to posting it. Well today I decided I was going to do something to change that so tonight I bring you this. The sequel to my story That Thing Called Love. Like the story prior it contains slash so if this is not your cup of tea then please, take yourself somewhere else. No I didn't mean for that to rhyme but I rather like that it does. Now enough with the chit chat, on to the story.

Disclaimer: Seriously, do you even know how slashy the show would be if I owned it. Really.

**Chapter One-Forensics Truth**

**Abby**

I pretty much knew about the relationship from the beginning. Right after the whole ULA killer was caught Timmy came down to my lab with the biggest smile on his face. I mean face lit up like a Christmas tree smile and I immediately knew something good had happened to him.

As he walked closer to me I couldn't control myself and the next thing I knew I was in his arms, my own arms thrown around his neck. It was so forceful the two of us almost fell to the ground. Lucky for us the table was in the way.

"I'm so happy for you." I squealed in his ear as he tried to pry me off of him but I was determined not to be moved.

"Abby I haven't said anything."

"You don't have to say anything I know."

Tim was finally able to pry me off of him before he gave me that look. You know the look where he raises his eyebrow while trying to figure out if you know what he knows and if you do exactly how much do you know. Yeah that look. He gave me that to me as he pushed back a bit.

"What exactly do you know Abby?" he finally asked.

"I'm not stupid Tim I know." I smiled. "And even if I didn't that smile on your face would tell anyone that something good has finally happened to you. So what happened?"

He finally broke down and started spilling his guts. "You know a few nights ago I had dinner at Tony's place."

"Ah yeah, the one you didn't tell me about."

"Yeah, that one." he nodded. "Well that night Tony kissed me before the whole Beverly thing happened."

"You kissed." I smiled a wide smile. "Sweet but I have a feeling that's not all that happened."

It was at that point that Tim couldn't contain himself any longer. He threw a quick glance of his shoulder to make sure no one was there before pushing me into my office and closing the door behind him.

"Wow paranoid much."

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Of course I want to know." I hissed but it came out more like a shriek.

"Okay I'll tell you but you might want to sit down first." Tim suggested but I just waved him off. I could handle any thing he told me at least so I thought.

"Come on, spill it Timmy."

"Okay okay." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he blurted out what he wanted me to know. "Tony and I slept together."

"Maybe I should have sat down." I thought to myself as my mouth dropped open. "You slept with Tony." I gasped.

"Yeah."

"Like had sex slept together."

"Yeah."

"Like all the way had sex slept together."

"Yes Abby." he replied again with an eye roll.

"But how…wait I know how I just…wow." Now I really needed to take a seat. I plopped down into my chair and just stared at Tim with my mouth still open. "Wow."

"Wow indeed."

"So what happens now?"

His smile returned. "We talked and we decided to give this a chance."

"And what exactly is this?"

"A relationship I think."

Once again I found myself speechless. I couldn't believe that Timothy McGee ultimate computer geek and Anthony DiNozzo, ultimate playboy were officially a couple. There was nothing I could say but- "Wow. I can't believe it."

"Me neither. I mean it's Tony." Tim chuckled. "He was never supposed to like me back but he does, he really does Abby and I might be the happiest I've ever been in my entire life."

I jumped out of my chair and once more, jumped into Tim's arm hugging him closely. "I am so happy for you." I squealed again and this time he laughed at me.

"Thanks Abs." he chuckled as I let him go. "It means a lot to me that you support me in this."

"I'll always support you Timmy, you know that." I smiled and punched him lightly on the arm. "I love you."

"I love you too Abby and because you love me you have to promise to keep this a secret. If Gibbs finds out we could be fired."

"He wouldn't fire you, I wouldn't let him."

"We're breaking one of his rules Abby and you know how he feels about his rules. I really don't want to lose my job and I don't want Tony to lose his either."

"Alright, alright." I smirked. "You're secret my adorable Elflord is safe with me.."

We did our special pinky-swear secret handshake as I tried to resist the urge to give him another hug. Lucky for me Tim saw right through me and opened his arms, allowing me to jump in them one final time. "I really am happy for you." I whispered in his ear.

"Thank-you."

"So now that the cat has gotten the cream care to share the experience." I asked after I let him go.

"Since when have you been interested in my sex life."

"Since I found out that you've bedded a very hot and handsome Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." I grinned mischievously. "I especially want to know how big-"

"Abby!"

"What, a girl can be curious can't she." I giggled as Tim shook his head and walked out of my office and out of my lab. "You can run Timmy but you can't hide."

Next on the list Ziva. Oh how will our Mossad devil find out about her partners being 'partners'. You just have to read to find out. Later gators.


	2. Accidentally on Purpose

Summary: Next chapter like I promised. Hope you didn't suffer but if you did here's the fix you've so desperately needed. Don't really have time for chatting so read, I dare you. P.S. You can't have an NCIS update without wishing everyone a happy 4th of July. Especially not when there's a marathon on USA.

Disclaimer: Seriously, do you even know how slashy the show would be if I owned it. Really.

Chapter Two-Accidentally on Purpose.

Ziva

I don't remember when I noticed there was something different about Tony and McGee but I noticed. Maybe it was the morning when Tony brought McGee coffee for the third day straight without complaining or it was when McGee let Tony take credit for the work he did on a case. Perhaps it the sudden disappearances they would make together that made me suspicious. I couldn't be sure when I noticed but I did and I intended to find out what it was.

This particular day was work light for us meaning we had no current cases to work on so each of us were at our desk pretending to work. Well at least McGee and I were, Gibbs was nowhere to be found and Tony. Well Tony was busy throwing small bits of paper in McGee's area and McGee didn't seem to care, instead he was too busy smiling. In fact, it appeared as though he liked it. Maybe he was sick, I decided to ask.

"McGee are you okay?" I called out to him.

He looked up at me completely confused. "Um…yeah Ziva. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just that Tony has been throwing paper at your head for the past ten minutes and you didn't even notice."

"I noticed, I just didn't say anything."

Now I was confused. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you going to say anything." I stated, this time more clearly. "Clearly Tony is being a pain in the ass and distracting you from your work."

"If Timmy doesn't care then why should you Ziva." Tony asked me with his usual smug voice. God I detested that voice.

"I care because McGee shouldn't be distracted with your childish antis."

"I think you mean antics Ziva and it's okay, really." Tim smiled. "Over the past few months I've grown accustomed to Tony and his childish ways."

Once again Tony used his smug voice but this time he directed towards McGee but it was different. "That true McGee."

"Absolutely Tony."

It was the way he said that made me even more suspicious of them. Not to mention the way they were looking at each other. It was as if they wanted to devour each other, sexually.

"No, that couldn't be it." quickly shaking the thought out of my head. This was Tony and McGee I was talking about. There was no way they would ever be involved with each other. Clearly I wasn't thinking straight but I couldn't shake the feeling that the two of them were hiding something from me.

I opened my mouth to say something else when Tony stood up and walked over to McGee's desk. He leaned down until he was directly in front of Tim's ear before speaking. "McGee can I see you in private please. It's important."

"How important?"

"I need your help with something."

Tony didn't say the last part loud enough for me to hear but whatever he said made McGee blush a bright shade and stand up quickly. He followed Tony out of the bullpen and the two of them slowly disappeared out of sight.

That was it. I was determined to find out what was going on. So I waited for a few seconds before standing up and trying to see if I could follow them. Unfortunately I lost sight of them and had no idea where they were. Still, I wasn't about to give up. I was walking down an empty hall when I suddenly heard something that sounded a lot like…moaning. I followed the sound and found out it was coming from a janitor's supply closet.

I stood there confused for moment, unsure of what to do when I heard something quite unexpected.

"I don't really think we should be doing this here."

I immediately pressed my ear against the door, careful not to make a sound and listened. The statement was definitely coming from McGee's mouth but who was he talking to. He left the room with Tony but he couldn't-

"You say that every time McGee but you never tell me no when I bring you here."

I couldn't believe it. Tony and McGee. McGee and Tony. It was enough to leave me breathless.

"That's because you always do that thing with your tongue and I find it hard to resist you."

"You mean this thing." was Tony response as I heard McGee let out another moan.

I knew it would be wrong of me to continue to listen to something that was supposed to be to private no matter how badly I wanted to. I carefully backed away from the door and ran to see only person I could think of at the moment. Abby's lab.

I walked in there very nonchalantly to find Abby sitting in her office space. Calmly I walked in there and touched the Goth on her shoulder.

"Oh hey Ziva." she looked up at me with a smile. "You must really be bored if you came down here to see me. What's up?"

I decided not tell her what I knew just yet encase she didn't know. "Have you noticed anything strange about Tony and McGee lately."

Her eyes immediately went wide. "Tony and Tim. No, can't say I have. Why?"

The look in her eyes showed me she was lying but about what I wasn't sure. "Nothing in particular." I shrugged. "I've just noticed they've been acting rather strange."

"Really, hmm hadn't noticed."

"Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"Why, what do you know?" she asked me.

"It depends on what you know."

"Well it's obvious that you know something and obvious that I know something so the obvious thing to do-"

"Would be to tell each other what we obviously know." I finished her sentence for her. "So, on the count of three."

"One-"

"Two-"

"Three-"

"Timmy and Tony are dating." Abby blurted at the same time I let out-

"McGee and Tony are making out in a closet."

Both of us were shocked by each other's news and could only stare at each other.

I was the first one to recover from the shock and spoke first. "McGee and Tony are dating, since when."

"About three months ago." answered Abby. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but since you said they were making out you already know. How do you know."

"I heard them in a janitor's closet after I followed them." I said nervously, somewhat ashamed of my actions.

Abby just smiled. "Mossad training comes in handy doesn't it."

"Yes it does." I smirked. "So three months ay. That's right around the time of our unrequited lovers case."

"Yep."

"And they've been together ever since."

"Also yep."

"That would explain why Tony hasn't been bragging about any woman lately and why McGee has been more tolerant of Tony's antics. They are a couple."

"It awesome isn't it."

"Yes, it is very awesome Abby." I smiled in agreement and it wasn't a lie. Both men deserved to be happy and if they gave that to each other then so be it. Besides, not having Tony discuss his dates anymore would be great for me. I wouldn't have to listen to it anymore. Maybe there was an upside to this.

"I'm so glad you know now Ziva because honestly I thought I was gonna burst the longer I kept the secret."

"Why is it a secret?" I started to asked but I suddenly realized why they would want to keep their relationship a secret. "Ah rule twelve." I replied out loud.

"Exactly. If Gibbs finds out it would be bad, I mean really bad. They could get fired."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Besides, if Gibbs finds out I will not be able to secretly tease them."

"Great." squealed Abby as she wrapped her arms around m in a hug. The hug was short and Abby let me go after a few seconds. "I'm so excited that I'm not in this alone anymore."

I turned to her and simply smiled. "I'm just glad that I know the truth."

Sneaky little Mossad. She makes me laugh. The next person to find about McNozzo, why it's Jimmy the Autopsy Gremlin. How will he handle the truth.


	3. The Morgue Cant talk but the Gremlin Can

Summary: Next chapter on Sunday just like I promised. For all those out there addicted to this story here's you fix. Just don't overdo it, okay. Snaps to everyone that likes this story. Leave me a review if you want and tell me what you like about it but only if you want too. Now go, read, and be merry.

Disclaimer: Uncle Donald wouldn't give me this show for all the money in the world. He knows how dirty my mind can get.

**Chapter Three- The morgue can't talk but the gremlin can.**

**Jimmy**

The day I found out about Tony and McGee's relationship I was shocked. It was one surprise I didn't see coming. Not that I minded when it came but I still managed to gasp when I saw the two of them together.

Ever since I got the job at NCIS as Dr. Mallard's assistant I've always felt on the outside looking in. The team of Gibbs as I liked to call them were this close knit group who didn't approve much of outsiders and that's exactly what I was, an outsider. At least that is what I was at first.

I'd like to think that over time I'd grown on the team. That they no longer saw me as awkward, nerdy Jimmy Palmer, medical assistant to Ducky Mallard. Now they saw me as confident, soon to be doctor Jimmy Palmer, still medical assistant to Ducky Mallard. At least, that's what I hoped they saw.

However, on this particular day it wasn't what the team saw but what I saw. The doctor and I had just finished doing an autopsy on the body of a dead sailor and the doctor had given me permission to take the rest of the day off so that I could study for an upcoming exam. That's one of the things I love about working at NCIS and for the doctor. He understands that school is important to me and does whatever he can to help me do my best.

But anyways, I finished gathering my things and was on my way out of the door when I ran into Tony as he was coming in with Tim. And when I say ran into I mean literally. Tony and I bumped chest and my glasses slid down my nose.

"I'm so sorry Tony, I didn't see-" I replied, pushing my glasses back up on my face only to have Tony give me his infamous "I should shoot you where you stand." glare. God I hate that glare.

"It's okay Palmer, I know it was an accident." Tony said with a small smile.

I give Tony a smile of my own as I turn my attention to Tim who had yet to say anything. It probably was the fact that he was trying his best to hold back a laugh. I didn't find that unusual since Tim was always laughing at Tony whenever he tried to be mean or did something stupid. "Still, I'm sorry. I'll make sure to watch where I'm going next time." I pause for a moment and stare, wondering what the two agents were doing down in the morgue. It could be about the body but the doctor told them everything all ready. "I was just leaving but can I help you with something?" I decided to ask.

This time Tim spoke. "Um…yeah where is Ducky?"

"Dr. Mallard went up to Abby's lab to see if she had the results from the samples he sent up earlier."

"On our sailor, but we already know everything including who killed him."

"I know Tony but the doctor wants to make sure. You know how thorough he can be." I chuckled.

The two agents joined in on the chuckle but it quickly died out when Tony and Tim gave each a slight glance. It definitely made me suspicious but before I could say anything else Tony spoke again.

"Where'd you say you were going Palmer."

"Oh to the library. I have to study for a exam and the doctor was kind enough to give me the rest of the afternoon off."

"Well if I were you I'd get here before something happens."

"Right." I shrugged and smiled. "I better get going."

I moved past Tony and Tim and out of the room leaving them alone in the morgue. I pushed all thoughts of suspicion out of my mind as I headed for the exit. I was almost out of the door when I reached into my pocket to retrieve my cell phone when I realized that I left in the morgue.

Running back down to the lab I walked through the door dead set on finding my cell-phone and quickly leaving when I saw something I was not expected.

Tim sitting on one of the tables with Tony between his legs and the two of them were engaged in a very passionate kiss. And when I say passionate I mean it even made me blush a little. Tim's hands were tugging tightly on Tony's hair and Tony held Tim's head in his hands. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there until the sound of the phone ringing caused all of us to jump and the two agents to finally saw me standing there.

Both men immediately pulled apart and tried to straighten up their clothing, faces red from either embarrassment or loss of oxygen. I couldn't be sure but the if looks could kill I knew I would be dead.

Tony was the first to recover from being caught. "Palmer!" he shrieked. "I thought I was you were gone. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, I just came back to get my phone and I saw the two of you kissing…making out."

"Palmer-" Tim tried to interrupt of me but I didn't want him to chew me out either so I continued talking.

"Not that I care that the two you were making out, I don't." I chuckled nervously. "What you two do in your personal lives is your business. Definitely not mine. Please don't kill me."

"Palmer no one's gonna kill you unless you know, you talk." Tony replied, giving me his scary "I will shoot you glare." that I mentioned earlier.

"Talk, me talk. I don't think so. I can keep a secret."

Tim didn't look convinced. "Really."

"Oh yeah." I stated, giving them a reassuring nod. "My junior year of high school my friend Nicole got mono and she didn't want to anyone to know so she told everyone that she had to go live with her sick aunt for a few weeks but she told me the truth."

"You just told us her secret." Tim said with a smirk. I could tell he wasn't mad at me, just embarrassed that he got caught. That made me feel a little better.

"Wait, no…that doesn't count." I replied as I shook my head. "You don't know her so, yeah it doesn't count."

"It counts." replied Tony.

"It does." 'Damn.' I thought to myself. "Still, if you want me to keep this a secret I will totally keep this a secret. I won't tell a soul."

Tony made his way over to me and stood until he was directly in my face. He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my face. "You're damn right you won't tell anyone because I swear Palmer if you breath a word to this to anyone, especially Gibbs I will make sure they never find your body." he growled deeply, sending waves of fear throughout my entire body. "Understand."

I gulped loudly as I stared directly in his eyes, not breaking contact. "I understand."

"Good. I'm glad we're clear." Tony smiled before patting me lightly on my shoulders and backing away. "McGee."

"You go ahead. I wanna talk to Palmer for a moment."

Tony smirked for a moment before shrugging and walking out of the room leaving me and Tim alone. A part of me was glad he was gone because truth be told he scared me a little. Okay I lied, a lot but I still thought he was good person and a great agent. Still, I rather talk to Tim.

"You wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I wanted to say sorry for being out in the open the way we were and thank-you for keeping our secret. Even though Tony won't ever say it but we appreciate it."

"No problem." I smiled. "Like I said, not my secret to tell." A few moments of silence passed between us before I spoke again. "So how long have you two been an item."

"Almost four and a half months."

"And it's official…like you two are only seeing each other."

"That would be a yes too." And I knew it was true from the huge grin that spread across Tim's face. It looked nice on Tim and it was nice to seem him smile like that.

Tim's smile must have been contagious because I found myself grinning widely as well. "I'm glad. I happy for you guys, really I am."

"Thank-you Palmer." he replied, the smile still on his face. Suddenly his cell-phone began ringing and the agent took it out of his pocket. He didn't answer it instead he glanced down at the caller id screen. It must have been Tony because once again I saw his face turn red. "I gotta go, it's-"

"Go, you don't have explain. I know."

I watched him quickly leave the room and finally went to retrieve my cell phone when I realized something. When I walked in on Tony and Tim the phone had rung and nobody answered it. I could've spent more time wondering who was on the other side of the phone and if the call was important but I really needed to study. Besides, if it was important they would have called back.

"I wonder if Abby knows." was my last thought as I walked out of the morgue hopefully for the last time that day.

I really like Jimmy's character and sometimes wish he was in more episodes. He makes me laugh everytime he gets so jittery. Next on the List, why it's Donald "Ducky" Mallard. Wonder what his reaction will be. Until next time

Kiss a rainbow and melt the sun,

LadyCizzle


	4. The Doctor and the Webcam

Summary: Next chapter on Sunday just like I promised. For all those out there addicted to this story here's you fix. Just don't overdo it, okay. Snaps to everyone that likes this story. Leave me a review if you want and tell me what you like about it but only if you want too. Now go, read, and be merry.

Disclaimer: Uncle Donald wouldn't give me this show for all the money in the world. He knows how dirty my mind can get.

* * *

**Chapter Four- The Doctor and the Webcam.**

**Donald "Ducky" Mallard

* * *

**

I've always been curious. I like to believe that it was my curiosity that lead me to become a doctor and later to pursue a degree in psychology. Yes people, I found, were the most interesting creatures on the planet. We so different and yet we're more alike than we fail to realize.

People can disappoint you, irritate you, make you smile, but most importantly surprise you. That's definitely how I felt when I saw on that unforgettable day in Abby's lab.

I was in Abby's lab asking her to run a few test for me from a dead sailor I had lying on a slab in my morgue. I didn't really have a reason as to why I wanted the test but I had a feeling that the body still had something to tell me.

As usual Abby graciously lent me a hand, offering her assistance while I went off in one of my longwinded stories I was known for. Abby was standing next to one of her machines when I realized I left the evidence bag sitting on my desk. I didn't want the chain of evidence to be affected in anyway so I quickly hurried to see if I could get Mr. Palmer to bring it down to me. If he hadn't left already.

Turning on the computer monitor I saw that Mr. Palmer was nowhere to be seen but what I did see made me gasp. It appeared that Anthony and Timothy were in the morgue. Seeing the two of them together in the morgue wasn't usual. They were probably down there to get my opinion on something important. What was unusual was Anthony's sudden actions. In one swift movement he pushed Timothy onto the vacant table and kissed him, very passionately if I do say so myself and Timothy did nothing. Well nothing would be accurate if Timothy didn't immediately reach up and grab Tony's hair pulling him closer. The kiss alone was enough to show anyone that it wasn't the first time the two had engaged in this specific activity with one another.

"Great Scott." was the only thing I managed to whisper as I continued to watch. Not with perversion but with curiosity. I felt compelled to go down there and immediately bombard them with a series of questions. I wondered two things. How long has the relationship been going on. The other being how two very different people suddenly find themselves attracted to one another. Or maybe the attraction was always there and somehow we all missed it. Whatever it was it pertained to behavior and the mind , psychology in a nutshell and another area of my expertise. I needed to speak to them but I knew I couldn't do it over the monitor. Cutting it off I reached for the phone to call them. I only managed to get one ring when Abby grabbed the receiver out of my hand and hung up the phone.

"Abigail what-"

"I know what you were about to do but you can't call them."

"How in heavens do you know what I saw?"

"Because." she shrugged and smiled. "I was watching over your shoulder the entire time."

I was shocked. I hadn't even noticed she was behind me. Maybe my hearing was going in my old age. "Then why on earth didn't you say anything?"

"Because there was a chance you would have said something and they would have heard you. Plus I've never actually seem the two of them together like that. It was kinda hot."

"And how long exactly has this been going on?" I asked, still recovering from the what I'd just witnessed on the monitor.

"About a few months, give or take four."

"You're the only one who knew."

She smiled brightly. "Oh yeah. Tim told me from the beginning. Like he could keep anything that big from me." Abby scoffed. "Then Ziva found out about three weeks ago but not on accident like you. She found out on purpose, spying."

"Four months you say. Would that have been around the same time as a murdered petty officer and the other people targeted in that group for unrequited lovers."

Abby gave me a nod signaling I was right and I found myself speechless. Not meaning to be rude but I never suspected our dear Anthony would be one to take a relationship seriously. Yet, from what Abby was telling me he was. I couldn't believe it.

"You can't believe it can you." Abby smiled at me as if she had been reading my thoughts. "Tony's actually taking a relationship seriously."

"Those were my thoughts exactly." I admitted smiling slightly. "How serious are they."

"Oh Ducky they are totally serious. I mean when you see them you'll know that they really do love each other."

"Then I guess congratulations are in order for the two of them." I stated before pausing for a few moments and then speaking again. "So you know and Ziva knows-"

"And don't forget about you, you know."

"Yes," I replied. "I know but what about Jethro. Does he know about Timothy and Anthony's relationship."

"Do you think they would still be working together if he did?"

"Surely Abigail you don't think Jethro would fire them simply because their dating. No matter what rule twelve says."

"He would if he thinks that their relationship will jeopardize the team in the future." she replied as a sad smile appeared on her face. "That's why you have to keep this secret from Gibbs." Throwing her arms around me, she pulled me in tight hug. "I can't lose my boys Ducky, I can't."

I patted her on her back in a comforting way. "Don't worry my dear, their secret is safe with me." I smiled and she pulled away with a smile of her own. Suddenly a chuckle escaped my lips. "I just can't believe I didn't see it."

"Oh you saw it Ducky, you just didn't know you saw it."

"I don't understand-"

"The name calling, the head slaps. Mind you they were mostly on Tony's part but it's classic pigtail syndrome. Well I don't know what it's really called but that's what I call it."

When she saw the confused look on my face she began to explain further. "You know like when you're in elementary school and the boy picks on girl he likes by calling her names and pulling on her pigtails trying to hide how he really feels."

"I think I see it now."

"The feelings were always there but they were too afraid to let them show so they hid them by constantly bickering with each other. If you ask me it's brilliant."

I returned the smile. "It is rather ingenious."

* * *

Yay Ducky knows too. Now all that's left is for Gibbs to find out. Yikes. I wonder how that's going to play out. Tune in next Sunday for the conclusion of this fic.

Crash and burn like a supernova,

LadyCizzle


	5. Inconspicuously Conspicuous

Summary: And now the conclusion of this story. Sorry it's a day late but yesterday, very hectic.

Disclaimer: Uncle Donald wouldn't give me this show for all the money in the world. He knows how dirty my mind can get.

* * *

**Chapter Five- Inconspicuously Conspicuous**

**Gibbs **

One thing that I've always been able to do is read people. I've always been able to tell if someone was lying or telling the truth. That, I believe is what makes me a great investigator.

So when everyone was wondering what was going on with McGee and DiNozzo I knew. I've known since the beginning about their feelings for each other and I even knew when they made it official. Well maybe catching them making out in the parking lot one night also helped me figure it out but I still didn't say anything. I just sat back and waited for them to tell me.

Of course I knew they weren't going to tell me out right. They were scared about being fired or separated because of Rule twelve and they should have been. I established Rule Twelve for a reason. To keep my team from fighting and falling apart, especially in the line of duty. Their safety was my top priority.

But as McGee and DiNozzo's relationship developed I saw the new way they depended on and trusted each other. Except for the occasionally disappearances and the subtle glances and touches, they made sure not to bring their social life into their work environment. Maybe that's why I decided that if they did ever go public with their relationship I wouldn't mind.

Finally one day I decided it was time I let them know I knew all about them. I decided that after everyone else seemed to know already. Abby couldn't stop hugging them. Ziva constantly stared at them and smirked anytime they were close. Palmer faced turned bright red whenever we walked into the morgue and Ducky's eyes always had a glimmer in them. It was time to let them know that it was okay.

It was a slow Friday morning when I ordered all of them to the conference room. I also asked Abby, Ducky, and Palmer to join us as well.

They walked in nervously, eyes shifting and throwing glances at each other as they each took their seat, Tony and Tim seating right next to each. I gave them a small smirk before taking a sip of my coffee.

As usual Tony was the first to question my decision to call the team together.

"Um boss we're all here and waiting for you to tell us why you called us here." he sputtered nervously.

"I called you all here because I think there's something you need to tell me."

"Who needs to tell you something?" asked Ziva.

"McGee…and DiNozzo."

I watched them give each other fearful glances before looking back at me.

McGee gulped and with a shaky breath spoke. "What are you talking about boss?"

"You know what I'm talking about McGee." I smirked. "In fact, everyone here knows what I'm talking about. Don't you Ziva."

Ziva eyes widened with shock as she struggled to find the words to say. I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't sure what she should say. "I don't think it's my place to let the possum out of the bag."

"I think you mean cat." Palmer corrected the Israeli. She shot him a look and he immediately became quiet. "Or maybe not."

I turned to Abby and signed. "Abby."

"Um…what was the question." she signed back nervously, her hands jittering.

"Ducky."

"Jethro."

"Palmer." Out of everyone in the group I knew Palmer would crack under pressure simply because he was easy to scare.

Palmer's face once again turned a bright shade of red. "I just want to go back down to the morgue."

"So nobody's gonna tell me that two of my agents have been secretly dating for the past five months." As I suspected everyone mouths dropped open at my comment. None of them had any idea that I knew. "You shocked."

Tony gathered his emotions first. "How did you know boss?"

"Well DiNozzo it wasn't hard to figure out." I smiled. "Especially after every else found out."

"What, you all knew." asked McGee as he looked around the room at everyone. Each other them had a knowing look on their faces and shrugged their shoulders. "How?"

One by one they raised their hands and spoke.

"You told me."

"I spied."

"I accidentally caught you two in the morgue."

"As did I." Ducky stated. "Computer web cam."

McGee blushed and covered his face with his hand. "So much for this being a secret."

"So boss if you knew why haven't you said anything."

"What did you want me to say DiNozzo?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Threaten to fire us for breaking Rule Twelve if we don't break up."

I gave him a questioning look. "Is that what you want?"

"No, but if you try to make me choose between the job and Tim I'm going to choose him." His eyes glanced at McGee loving before turning back towards him.

I saw the seriousness in his ears and in his voice. I saw McGee's face light up at Tony's statement. That's when I knew it was real. That it didn't matter what I did or said those two were going to be together. I could either support them or not. Even though I wouldn't admit out loud they were my team and I needed them.

"Okay, if that's the way you feel then I'll support you."

Their mouths dropped open. Once again I saw shocked expressions on everyone in the room except Ducky. Sometimes I feel that the Ducky knows me better than I know myself. I couldn't help but smirk at all of them. "What's with the looks."

"You're okay with this." asked Abby.

"Yeah I am."

"Really." this time it was McGee that spoke. "You're not firing us."

I shook my head. "As long as you promise to keep your private lives out of my bullpen then what you do is your business."

Finally, for the first time since they entered the conference room everyone broke out into smiles, Tony and Tim especially. To me it felt as if a huge burden had finally been lifted of their shoulders.

Tony smiled. "I can't believe you guys all knew."

"Wait a minute Ziva, you spied on us." McGee scoffed.

Ziva simply shrugged. "I had to find out what was going on between the two of you. I told you, I do not like my teammates keeping secrets from me."

"It's nice having a spy on the team isn't it." Tony sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes.

Abby got up from chair and scurried over to the both of them, engulfing them on a bear hug. "I am so happy for you guys and I am so sorry Gibbs for keeping this from you but I was scared that you would fire my guys."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore Abby, we're not going anywhere."

"Thank-God for Gibbs McGee." she shrieked, squeezing them harder.

I picked up my coffee cup and brought it to my lips, hoping it covered my lips. I didn't want anyone to see me smiling and how glad I was everything had worked out nicely. My team was together and happy and that's the way I wanted it to be. Maybe DiNozzo and McGee getting together wouldn't be a bad thing. Maybe. 

* * *

Gibbs you slay me. Now that everybody knows there are no more secrets. I hope you guys enjoyed this and don't worry. I just may be back with yet another McNozzo story sometime in the future. You never know. Once again thanks.

Crash and burn like a supernova,

LadyCizzle


End file.
